


A short AlbatRoss moment

by Kaga_hi



Category: Senyuu. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaga_hi/pseuds/Kaga_hi
Summary: It is a short Albatross moment
Relationships: Alba Frühling/Ross | Creasion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	A short AlbatRoss moment

"Yuusha san, are you willing to marry me?"

"I don't see why not."

It just a simple question. Alba answered it without second thought. He thought the other was simply curious. He thought it was just a mere question without any meaning. They both were spending their leisure time laying down on the green grass, basking beneath the sun. 

Alba didn't even spare a glance while answering his friend's question. He was busy enjoying the sun. 

"Yosh, let's go."

The raven suddenly stood up.   
Alba opened one eye, took a glance at Ross.   
"Where to?" He asked half-heartedly

"Get married."

"Eh?"

*abrupt end*

**Author's Note:**

> That's all, that's it.


End file.
